The present invention generally relates to musical instruments and particularly to means for playing string instruments such as guitar. More specifically the invention concerns an auxiliary device for holding plectrums by which the string instruments are played.
As a rule, plectrums are held by the player between the forefinger and the thumb and so plucked against the strings to produce the sound. This traditional arrangement has not been changed for centuries in spite of various improvements and modifications of the playing instruments proper, for example, the so-called "electric" guitar and its variations.
The object of the invention is to improve and make more efficient and convenient the very holding of the plectrum, thereby achieving more accuracy and less fatigue to the player.
A further object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary tool or holder to be conveniently gripped by the player, guided by human engineering considerations, for assuring safe grip and adaptation to various sizes of the player's palm.